I'll see you
by A Dash of Yellow
Summary: A collection of one shots before the Twilight Vampires were Vampires.
1. Jasper

**A/N: Apparently Jasper had a little sister. Yeah I know I was surprised too.**

** I don't own Twilight. **

_I tied my boots and walked across the wood floor. A bored squeaked underneath me, I froze as Sophie moaned in her sleep. I waited until I was sure she was asleep to continue my way out of the house. _

"_Jasper?" she called out to me sleepily. _

"_Go back to bed Sophie," I told her, not turning around. _

_I tightened my grip on my knapsack and walked determined across the kitchen. _

"_Jasper!" Sophie squealed, scrambling out of her bed. _

_She was making too much noise, I swung around angrily. _

"_God Damnit Sophie, go to bed!" I whispered furiously at her. _

"_Jasper, where are you going," She whispered back, her white nightgown flowing around her. _

"_Away," I answered her as I turned back around, I couldn't have her making it harder than it already was. _

"_When will you be back?" she sounded so small, so helpless. _

"_Oh Sophie," I muttered as I turned back around, "I don't know, hopefully soon." _

_Sophie's bottom lip trembled as she took a determined step forward, "And you were going to leave without a goodbye?" _

"_I'm not going to say goodbye Sophie. I'm coming back." I turned back around, the sun was going to come up soon and I had to leave now. _

_Small hands wrapped around my waist and hugged me tight, "Do you promise?" _

_I sighed; I needed to leave, "Yes Sophie, I promise."_

_She released me from her death grip and took a step back. _

"_Godspeed brother." She whispered as I walked through the door and into the night._

I stared at the grave in front of me. Fever, I think that what they said had claimed my Little Sophie. I touched the grey tombstone. The words _Sophie Whitlock 1850- 1864, Beloved daughter and sister _glared mocking out at him. It was so simple, and I hated. So deserved so much better, a white marble tomb with gold coffin. Not a weatherworn grey stone with a rotten wood coffin.

"Oh Sophie," I whispered to her grave.

I knelt down in the grass, "I'm so sorry Sophie."

"I guess I was wrong about seeing you later," I mumbled to the ground, as If Sophie was actually listening.

I stared at the ground for what could have been hours. A small white hand lay on my shoulder. For one insane moment I thought it was Sophie, coming to tell me it was all just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream.

"It's time to go Jasper," Alice said as she pulled me to my feet.

I went without a struggle and followed her through the cemetery gates. Neither one of said a word as we neared the car.

"I didn't keep my promise," I informed her.

Alice looked at me with those lovely yellow eyes, "It's okay, we all break promises sometimes."

And we ducked into the car to drive back to our new family.


	2. Carlisle

"_Are you paying attention Carlisle?" a stern voice whispered in my ear. _

_I jumped a little and met my father's disapproving gaz. I had the decency to blush and nodded my head, my loose blonde hair flying into my face. My father pursed his lips but said no more. I let my eyes wander over to the judge, who sat upon his chair as a king might his throne. A disgusted look was on his old wrinkled face as he looked down on a young boy on a stool. The book looked no older than fourteen, a mess of a thin brown hair on top of his head. His dirty face shone with sweat as his nervous forest green eyes darted around the full courtroom. _

"_Do you have anything to say for yourself?" the judge growled in a deep voice._

"_Si-Sir please, I'm innocent," he stammered with a slight accent, "Why won't an' of you lot believe me?'_

"_We believe only the innocent," he eyed him disdainfully, "For your atrocious crimes I sentence you to hang by the neck until dead on May 5 of this year." He pounded his gravel and a burly officer took the boy away. He attempted to fight the tall man but his gawky frame was no match for this powerful man. _

"_Good to see we're cleaning up the street of that filth," my father spat at the ground as the boy was dragged by us. The entire cowed was booing him and calling out jeers. The boy didn't seem to hear any of them. His head shot up, as if someone called him and his deep green eyes looked deep into my stormy grey ones. It was as if he grabbed me, my chest contorted and I placed my hand there. My face twisted in pain. He continued to stare at me with those haunted eyes and slowly his mouth formed the words._

'_Help,'_

_At looked at him desperately, how the hell was I suppose to help him? And what was he to me? He was just some petty rapist and he deserves what's coming to him. But still the way those innocent wide eyes bored into mine bothered me. I shook my head slightly and he bowed his head. The crowd followed the man out, calling the boy names and throwing garbage at him. I was slightly disgusted at their behavior and turned to my father to comment on him about it. His face shone with triumph and he clapped me on the back._

"_They got him didn't they son? He won't be taking away from good God fearing people anymore," he's grin widened. _

_A month later they hung the boy. I accompanied my father to the show and waited patiently with the rest of the mob. A loud cry gave out and I saw the boy walking up the steps, slowly dragging his feet. I couldn't see his face clearly we were too far away. I felt a little relived at this luxury, I wouldn't have to be troubled at the sight of his troubled young eyes that haven't seen enough of life yet, and never will. He reached the platform and raised his head to the sky. _

"_You pray boy?" a villager taunted, "God has abandoned a soul like you." _

"_You're going to burn in hell!" a lady yelled. _

_The boy ignored all of the, his gaze drifted from the clouds to the crowd. His eyes lose a gleam and became quite dull as he searched the crowd. For a moment I was terrified, What if he was looking for me? Was he going to stare at me accusingly for not helping? But the boy seemed to have found what he was looking for and he smiled softly._

"_Mum!" he calls loudly, somehow silencing all other voices. _

_A hush fell over the crowd and the boy spoke his last words to his tearful mother. _

"_Mum I just want to let you know that I didn't do it. It was he husband that did it and I accidently walked in on it, on my usual rounds of delivery. I'm sorry Mum that this happened," he bowed his head as the executioner slipped the noose over his head._

_A heart wrenching sound reached my ears. I looked over at a middle age woman clothed in a simple brown gown with a frayed bonnet tied loosely on her head. She had long rough hands that showed long years of hard labor. A cheer rose from the mob, my head darted back to the scene. The boy twitched on the rope, his bagged head shuddering. His legs and arms tried to reach for something but the bonds prevented them from reaching too far. The body went limp after a moment the crowd was very chatty as they slowly disappeared. My father nudged me in the side, a signal that I should take him home. Yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from the lady. Her body trembled as she fell to the ground, no one moved to help her up. She moaned piteously behind my father and me as we walked home. _

* * *

I stared at the boy in front of me. His face flushed from the fever, sweat trickling down his ashen face. I could hardly believe it, his eyes. They were the exact same shade as the one boy, the 'rapist'. And his mother, I casted a glance at her corpse, she didn't look a thing like the boy's mother, but something about the way they both look at their sons looked so similar. Almost like they were the sole purpose to live. Her last request echoed in my head.

_Save Him. _

It was like a second chance, to make up for letting the other boy hang. But was it really best to let him live as a creature of the darkness? How would I even create him? I would have to recreate the wounds I was given, it was the best chance I had. I stood there for a moment, calculating my chances. The boy, Edward, moaned in his sleep, his muscular chest was heaving from his labored breathing. His eyes opened for a fraction of a second, the green dull with the fever. That was all it took.

I made up my mind.

* * *

**A/N: I Don't own Twilight.**


	3. Edward

**A/N: Yeah this one was way harder than it should be. **

* * *

"_Edward please be careful!" Elizabeth warned her son._

"_But Mama, look!" a young boy bounced excitedly. He was holding a makeshift plane in his hand and was running up and down the kitchen with it. _

"_Yes Edward dear, I see it," Elizabeth said wearily as she kneaded the dough. Her husband was going to home any minute now and she had just started dinner. She would have started sooner but Edward had insisted that she sit on the couch until he was to rescue her from the invisible villain, who Edward had dubbed most creatively 'Invisible Villain'. _

"_But Mama, look. I'm going to be a pilot when I grow up!" Edward tugged on his mother skirt, trying in vain to gain her attention. After a couple of tugs he gave up and went to pout on the couch. He huffed and tugged at the curtain to see if it had stopped snowing yet. It was still a blizzard outside and his mother had told him that he is not allowed outside until it settles down. He gave an exasperated sigh at the sight of it. He absolutely hated being stuck indoors, there was nothing to climb on and there was barely enough room to run around. He picked up his plane and wove it though the air making what he thought was gunshot sounds. He looked back at his mother, who had her back to him and was about to put the bread on the other counter to rise. Edward got an idea. He picked up his plane and strolled leisurely over to the kitchen. His mother's back was still turned towards him so he climbed up on one of the kitchen chairs, than balanced on the top of its back to get on the counter. He succeeded and was now standing very high up for a four year old. _

"_Mama! Mama! Look at me! I'm a pilot," Edward swung his hands around and ran on top of the counter._

"_That's nice dear," Mrs. Manson mumbled as she wondered how to cook the chicken in under five minutes and decided promptly that it is impossible. _

"_But Mama-." Edward complained as he came to a rest right at the edge of the counter. _

"_Edward I will play with you when I'm done! Your father will not be pleased to know that you're the reason he did not come home to a warm meal waiting for him," she turned around with her hands on her hip, getting herself worked up to scold him some more, but as soon as she saw him balancing on the counters edge her green eyes grew wide. _

"_Edward, you get down this instant!"_

"_Okay!" Edward jumped off the counter, spreading his arms out like he thought he could actually fly. _

"_Edward!" Elizabeth screamed as he hit his head on the table. Edward started to cry as he held his head in his hands. Elizabeth could see the blood dripping off of his hands and she immediately went down on the ground to see how her son was. _

"_Edward, you're going to have to move your hands for me dear," Edward whimpered as she forced his hands away from his injury. She could see that he was going to need stitches and she could also see that a professional was going to have to do it. _

"_Alright Edward I want you to press you head into his rag, we're going to try to stop the bleeding," Elizabeth grabbed a towel she had on the counter and pressed it to Edwards wound. She got up and dusted some of the flour off of her apron as she went to call the doctor. _

"_Yes, Dr. Herisom, yes this is Mrs. Manson. Yes my son he needs stitches. Bumped his head fooling around. You know how boys are," she looked over at said boy to make sure he was still pressing the cloth to his wound, "Alright I'll see you in ten. Yes, thank you." She gently laid the phone back into its cradle. _

"_Well Edward, I hope you are proud of yourself. This is coming out of you allowance. Three dollars for the doctor to make a house call in this weather!"_

"_Three Dollars! But Mama that likes," he thought for a moment trying to figure out the math in his head, "that's like two years worth of allowance!"_

"_Maybe you'll learn a lesson out of this then," she started to prepare a soup, chicken was now impossibility for dinner. _

* * *

"_Well I hope you learned your lesson," the doctor said as he closed up his medical bag and gave Edwards's bandages a pat. _

"_Yes, sir," he mumbled as he stared down at his hands. His father had already scolded him and on top of that they ate dinner while he got his stitches in the other room. Now he was going to be sent to bed without supper, which he thought was very unfair, but when he voiced his opinion his father said it was either no dinner or no toy airplane Edward quickly shut up. _

"_Now Edward I want your Mother to change your bandages in about a week, I don't want you giving her any trouble." _

"_Yes, sir." _

_The Doctor paused at the door and looked down at the young man, "Cheer up Edward, now you can tell all of your friends about the battle scar you're going to have." He winked at Edward and left the room. _

_By the end of the week Edward was tell all of his friends that he fought off seven rapid dogs and all her got was one little scar. _

_**Review?**_


	4. Alice

**A/N: Since Alice has no memory of her past this will just be a regular scene. There will be no fast forward to the future for her. This will go with any other ones I do for her. Also do remember that she is young in this and from the south, she's going to have an accent plus some grammar issues because she's around five in this. **

"Come on!" Mary Alice laughed as she ran down the hill, her younger sister trailing behind her.

"Wait up Awice," she whined as she stumbled over a hill.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Alice screeched with delight as she skidded to a halt by the river.

She promptly jumped in and started to splash Cynthia with the cold water. Cynthia squealed and jumped in after her, the water only going to about her waist. They continued to splash each other until Alice raised her apron as a white flag.

"Cindy, comme look!" Alice gestured her over to where a crawdad was sitting on a rock.

"What it Awice."

"Um," her face screwed up in concentration as she tried to remember. Her hair fell into her face and she irritably pushed it out of her way, "Itda crawdaddy! Ya use them for fishin'."

Cynthia stared in utter fascination at the crawdad. Alice looked on with pride shining on her face. Cynthia picked up the crawdad by its tail and started to move more down river, "I'ma gonna let the fish eat it."

Alice called after her, "Make sure you take a rock to them claws otherwise the fish will get hurt."

"Awright," Cynthia's chubby hand searched for a sharp rock in the water, she moved to the right, her back still doubled over.

Alice's expression went blank for a half a second.

"NO!" Alice screamed as Cynthia fell, she had hit a deep part of the water in her search for a rock and the current was too strong for her.

Alice rushed forward to help her but stopped short. The bottom of the river took a sharp downward turn; Cynthia was being carried farther and farther away. Her tiny hands shooting up and struggling to stay afloat.

"Cynthia! Oh God someone Help please! CYNTHIA!" her voice was hoarse from screaming.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement, she turned in that direction. There stood a young man, his fair honey blonde hair shinning in the sunlight. He was running towards them, He dove right past Alice and into the muddy water. She watched in amazement as he pulled a limp Cynthia out of the water and towards the shore. He went splashing past her, Alice followed behind him as he gently set Cynthia on the shore. Alice watched as he pumped her tiny chest, trying to beat the life back into her. Alice fell to the ground when Cynthia coughed up water. Alice dug her hands into the sand and crawled to her sister, tears in her eyes. Cynthia was crying and thanking the man. When Alice managed to get near her, she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Awice. I was so cold."

"Itda okay," Alice sobbed as she held her to her chest.

The man watched this without saying the word, but once the tearful exchange seems to end he gently shook Alice's shoulder.

"Where do you live?" His voice was very rough, like he had smoked one too many cigarettes.

Both girls lifted their fingers and pointed to their right.

"Just a few minutes away, sir," Alice replied to him.

He nodded to her and bodily lifted Cynthia off the ground and started to walk in the general direction of where they pointed. Alice had trouble keeping up with his long strides. They walked in silence before they found a house looming before them. It was mainly white with blue shutters and many windows. The door was open, only the screen door was there to keep the bugs out. A tall woman came to the door, her hair up in a bun but a few rebellious strands managed to escape. She wore a floor length dress and what use to be white apron. Her big blue doe eyes widened when she saw a strange man carrying her child. She pushed open the front door and walked swiftly down the steps. The man explained to Alice's mother what had happened. Her mother promptly fell to the ground crying and thanking God. He set Cynthia down next to her and Mrs. Brandon latched on and cried so more into her fair hair. Once she had gained control of herself she started to scold the child about being to careless, but soon gave up and hugged her again.

"Oh Mary Alice come here, that must have been horrible to watch your sister drown like that," she wrapped free arm around Alice's waist and pulled her into her embrace.

"It was Mama, I should have stopped her," Alice cried into her shoulder.

"Oh hush now how were you supposed to know?"

"Before we left I saw her drownin', but I ignored it. Then I saw her searching for a rock an' the vision came back to me. I should have never brought her to that river! I _knew _this woulda happen," Alice sobbed and brought her hands up to her eyes to try to wipe away the tears.

Mrs. Brandon's voice suddenly became harsh, "You saw no such thing. I cannot believe that you would make up such a horrendous lie!"

"I'm not lyin'," Alice yelled as she tore away from her mother.

"Mary Alice Brandon, do not talk to me that way," Her mother growled.

"But I'm not."

Her check stung. Mrs. Brandon looked shock at what she did but still managed to look furious.

"Go to your room," she grinded out of clenched teeth.

Alice flew up the stairs and slammed her door so hard that a picture next to it fell down.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Brandon told the man, "I don't know what's gotten into her."

* * *

**A/N: Be happy. I updated on my **_**Birthday. **_**I think you guys should give me reviews as a gift.**

**Edit: Thanks to 'correction' for pointing my mistake. I feel silly now. **


End file.
